The Uke Is Mine
by Arthuriver
Summary: Siang yang tenang bagi Indonesia berujung kisruh karena Netherlands dan Malaysia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Apa itu? Check this! Fict perdana, review-nya monggo.. :D


The Uke Is Mine

Cena's on

Hello everybody! Saya Cena, the newbie authoress. Saya pengen mencoba berkarya di FHI! Untuk itu, dimohon bantuan dan bimbingannya dari para master-master FHI.

Btw, fict ini terinspirasi dari isi sms spam gaje antara saya sama Tempe Goreng. Waktu itu kita lagi nyiksa Malon gara-gara Indonesia kalah AFF dgn cara bikin Malon menderita karna dijauhin Indonesia dan Indonesia deket sama Netherlands. Terus kita kaya RP-an gitu, dia jadi Malon, saya jadi Nether sama Nesia. Dan dia tiba-tiba bikin err.. apasih namanya itu, semacam drama musical(?) lah, pake lagu MJ. Dan kita jadi keterusan deh. Saat itu juga saya dapet ide buat bikin fict. Well, daripada saya banyak ngomong, mendingan langsung kita mulai saja cerita yg blangsak(?)nya tidak perlu dijabarkan lagi. Absolutely weirdos. =='v

Disclaimer : Absolutely HiHi's mine. Saya cuma pinjem chara-nya yg awesome buat dinistain. The Girl Is Mine absolutely MJ's mine. Saya pinjem lagunya buat jadi ost(?) fict abal saya. Gott, saya mau Ritten Sport! DX #abaikan

Warning : Kebringasan author yg gagal menjaim (menjaga image) para chara a.k.a OOC, AU, OC male!Malaysia and male!Indonesia, humor yg lebih garing daripada kripik singkong yg baru digoreng, bahasa nggak baku, dan beberapa hal lainnya yg dapat menyebabkan pembaca fict abal ini berkurang atau bahkan, kabur. Dan, absolutely BL a.k.a Yaoi. Bila tidak berkenan untuk membaca, dipersilahkan kabur.

Happy Reading All :D

Minggu yang panas. Indonesia sedang bersantai di rumahnya sambil mendengarkan radio butut kesayangannya. Satu gelas es cendol bertengger manis di meja ruang tamu, lengkap dengan makanan ringan lainnya. Tak lupa kipas angin elektronik setia berdiri di dekatnya untuk memberikan kesejukan. Indonesia sendiri tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Gilaa.. panas banget siang ini! Neraka bocor ya?" keluh Indonesia. "Hhh.. Untung hari Minggu, jadinya bisa nyantai deh," tambahnya. "Semoga aja hari ini tenang setenang-tenangnya! Nggak kaya Minggu kemaren, mau nyantai aja susahnya setengah mampus!"

Yup, seharusnya Minggu lalu Indonesia bisa bersantai dengan tenang, tapi karena Netherlands dan Malaysia datang ke rumahnya dan bertengkar, Indonesia terpaksa melerai mereka berdua. Tentu tak semudah melerai anak kecil rebutan permen, melerai mereka itu sama saja memperparah keadaan. Dan pada akhirnya Indonesia membiarkan mereka bertengkar sampai kesabarannya habis yang berujung ditendangnya Netherlands dan Malaysia. Tapi, sepertinya ketenangan yang diharapkan Indonesia tak akan terkabul karena—

"INDONESIAAA~~ ABANG DATANGGG~~!"

Yap, gangguan datang.

Indonesia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan bangkit ogah-ogahan dari sofanya. Dia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, menemui wajah corettampancoret seme-semenya.

"Heh, lu berdua berantem lagi, gak gue bolehin kesini lagi selama se-abad!" ancamnya. Tentu ancaman ini sangat menakutkan bagi Netherlands dan Malaysia. Sehari nggak ketemu wajah manis bin tsundere sang uke, rasanya lebih baik mati. Lebay memang, tapi ya.. begitu deh. Seme-seme Nesia kan nggak beres semua!

Ups, ngelantur. Mari kembali ke fanfic.

"Nah, lu berdua mau berantem lagi nggak? Kalo mau berantem, pergi sana! Cari lapangan terus smack down-an!" tegas Indonesia. Netherlands dan Malaysia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bagus. Nah, silakan masuk!" Indonesia tersenyum manis sambil mengajak tamu-tamunya masuk. Heran, ini anak kok mood-nya cepet banget berubah ya? Tadi sangar, sekarang, kaya putri solo, nyengir manis. Ah, lupakan saja. Nggak penting.

"Silakan duduk! Mau minum apa nih?" tanya sang personifikasi ramah. "Apa aja deh, yang penting asli bikinan kamu yang pennuuhhh cinta~!" jawab Netherlands. "Cuih, lebay loe!" sahut Malaysia sinis. "Hayo, mulai deh. Jangan sampe kesabaran gue abis terus lu berdua gue tendang ya!" lagi, Indonesia mengancam. "Udah, lu berdua tunggu sini, gue bikinin teh. Awas berantem!" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang tak pernah akur itu di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan cengiran inosen khasnya.

"Err.. sorry ya, persediaan teh abis. Gue beli dulu di warung ya, sebentar doang kok. Jangan berantem ya," dan Indonesia ngeloyor pergi ke warung sebelah.

Netherlands dan Malaysia hanya duduk terdiam tanpa memandang satu sama lain di sofa sambil memakan kudapan yang disediakan Indonesia. Sesekali mereka juga bernyanyi kecil mendengar lagu di radio milik Indonesia. Tapi, saat sebuah lagu diputar, mereka mendadak berpandangan.

"Heh, lu apal sama lagu ini nggak?" tanya Netherlands. "Hmph. Apal dong," sahut Malaysia angkuh. Dan kilat mata penuh persaingan mulai terpancar dari mata keduanya.

X~X

Indonesia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sambil sesekali mengusap peluh di keningnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Selain khawatir dua ekor manusia yang sedang bertamu di rumahnya itu membuat semuanya berantakan, dia juga ingin menghindari sengatan sinar matahari yang entah kenapa seperti neraka bocor.

"Uhh, harusnya udah di rumah dari tadi! Kampret banget dah, pake ada acara ngantri segala. Sejak kapan itu warung ngadain diskon gede-gedean? Sok toserba banget sih itu warung!" sungut Indonesia. "Ah, pokoknya gue mesti cepet sampe di rumah nih! Bisa gawat kalo dua kunyuk itu ngancurin rumah gue," dan tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya yang kelelahan, Indonesia berlari secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di rumah…

"Hah, hah, sori telat, hehe. Eh, lu berdua nggak berantem kan?" kata Indonesia terengah-engah. Dia mengusap peluh di keningnya dan meletakkan belanjaannya di meja tamu, beristirahat sebentar. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik entah darimana asalnya. Indonesia terkejut. Dia tanbah terkejut lagi ketika dua seme-nya yang tiada akur macam kucing dan anjing itu berdiri bersamaan dan berhadap-hadapan. Sedikit menghentakkan kakinya sesuai irama musik.

"Every nights he walks right in my dreams, since I met him from the start. I'm so proud I am the only one, who is special in his heart. The boy is mine.. the doggone boy is mine.. I know he's mine.. because the doggone boy is mine~~" nyanyi Netherlands sambil meraih tangan Indonesia dan mengecup lembut punggung tangannya serta mencium pipinya. Indonesia mendadak tersipu.

"I don't understand the way you think, saying that he's yours not mine. Sending roses and your silly dreams, really just a waste of time. Because he's mine.. the doggone boy is mine.. Don't waste your time.. because the doggone boy is mine~~" balas Malaysia tidak mau kalah. Dia menarik Indonesia dari tangan Netherlands lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan rivalnya itu kepada Indonesia. Wajah Indonesia sendiri tambah memerah.

"E-eh, lu pada kenapa sih?" tanya Indonesia bingung. Sayangnya pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Netherlands dan Malaysia. Mereka masih sibuk menyanyi.

"I love you more than he.." ucap Malaysia sambil menunjuk Netherlands. Dan setelah itu terdengar backing vocal entah darimana menyahut, "Take you anywhere~"

"But I love you endlessly.." balas Netherlands dan backing vocal yang ikut menyahut, "Loving we will share~"

"So come and go with me, to one town…" Netherlands dan Malaysia mengulurkan tangan mereka secara bersamaan ke hadapan Indonesia yang lagi-lagi blushing.

"But we both cannot have him, so it's one or the other? And one day you'll discover, that he's my uke forever and ever!" kilat mata tajam Netherlands untuk Malaysia seakan mengejek sang personifikasi Negeri Jiran itu. Malaysia pun tak mau kalah. Dia segera membalasnya, "I don't build your hopes to be let down, 'cause I really feel it's time."

"I know he'll tell you I'm the one for him, 'cause he said I blow his mind. The boy is mine.. the doggone boy is mine! Don't waste your time, because the doggone boy is mine…!"

"He's mine, he's mine! No, no, no, he's mine! The boy is mine, the boy is mine! The boy is mine, the boy is mine!" Netherlands dan Malaysia saling bersahut-sahutan bernyanyi, berusaha meyakinkan sang rival bahwa cowok manis nan tsundere yang sedang cengo pelongo tingkat tinggi itu adalah miliknya.

"Nethere, we're not going to fight about this, okay?" "Malay, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter!"

"I've heard it all before, Nethere. He told me that I'm his forever lover, you know, don't you remember?" "Well, after loving me, he said he couldn't love another."

"Is that what he said?" "Yes, he said it, you keep dreaming!" "I don't believe it!"

"The boy is mine, mine, mine!"

"Dia itu uke gue!" "Enak aja! Indon itu uke gue tau!" "Apaan lu, lu mah nggak pantes jadi seme-nya, kerjaan lu kan cuma nyolong kebudayaannya doang!" "Eh, daripada elu! Elu udah nyiksa kakak gue tiga setengah abad tau! Lu juga nyadar dong, elu nyipet Bengawan Solo-nya Indon kan?" "Itu kan udah lama kale! Ngek? Gue nggak nyolong, kampret! Nggak mau tau, pokoknya Nesia itu uke gue!"

"Oh, tidak bisa! Indon itu uke gue!"

"Punya gue!"

"Nggak, punya gue!"

"Punya gue! Absolutely mine!"

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya punya gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Sampai musik berhenti pun mereka—Netherlands dan Malaysia—masih saja meributkan masalah uke. Bahkan yang tadinya mereka bernyanyi dengan tenang, sekarang malah sambil tonjok-tonjokkan, sampai smack down-an malahan, tidak mau mengalah pada si rival. Indonesia makin melongo lebar melihat kelakuan para seme-nya.

"STOOOPPP!" jerit Indonesia akhirnya. "Apaan sih elo pada! Uke gue uke gue, mbahmu tuh uke! Lagian ini apa-apaan coba, tadi nyanyi tenang-tenang, ngerayu sambil colek-colek gue, kenapa sekarang malah bikin arena smack down di rumah gue?" gerutunya. Samar-samar terdengar lagu Beat It dari radio butut Indonesia yang tergeletak terlupakan di suatu tempat. Netherlands dan Malaysia menundukkan kepala sambil sesekali men-death glare satu sama lain. Heh, dasar seme-seme takut uke.

"I-ini, Nesia-chan, tadi kan abang diem, tiba-tiba aja si kutu kupret itu bikin gara-gara," sahut Netherlands takut-takut. "Eh, apaan lu kunyuk! Ada juga elo kali yang nyari gara-gara!" balas Malaysia ketus. "Diam! Lama-lama gue sumpel mulut lu berdua pake kaos kakinya si Gayu*!" tukas Indonesia. "Liat nih, rumah gue berantakan gara-gara lu berdua! Sekarang, BERSIHIN DETIK INI JUGA!" bentaknya. "Gak dibersihin, gak ada jatah!"

Tentu ancaman satu itu membuat Netherlands dan Malaysia kalang kabut. Mereka segera berlarian mencari sapu.

"Elu sih Neth, ide lu nggak bener, pake acara nyanyi lagunya Michael Jackson segala! Jadi disuruh nyapu kan?" kata Malaysia sebal. "Yee.. salah sendiri elu kebawa emosi! Coba tadi elu nggak narik-narik baju gue, nggak bakalan gini jadinya!" sahut Netherlands. "Jangan banyak ngobrol! Cepet beresin!" seru Indonesia dari ruang tamu.

Malang nian nasib kedua seme yang tak pernah akur itu. Niat hati mau menyanyikan lagu untuk yang tercinta, malah berujung membereskan rumah Indonesia akibat kejadian corettakcoret terduga. Semoga saja saat bertamu ke rumah Indonesia lagi, mereka tak bernasib seperti ini lagi. Amin.

Tamat dengan meninggalkan segenap kegajean.

a/n: Yak, itulah fict pertama saya. Aneh? Sangat. Abal? Banget. Weirdos? Absolutely. Tapi saya harap pembaca sekalian terhibur dengan cerita ini. Mengenai lirik yang ada di cerita, itu saya ubah sedikit. Aslinya kan 'The girl is mine', lalu saya ubah jadi 'The boy is mine'. Pembaca penasaran sama lagunya? Silakan download di situs terpercaya pilihan Anda. #plak itu lagunya bagus lho, beneran! Menurut saya sih, nggak tau menurut pembaca. Dan.. makasih udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca fict gaje macam ini. Terima kasih dua kali buat yang mau review fict ini. Silakan berkomentar mengenai fict ini. Saya harapkan tegur sapa dari pembaca sekalian. ^_^

Would you mind to review this (weird) fict? *wink-wink*

Cena's off.


End file.
